The invention concerns a mechanical connection device in an aircraft.
Mechanical connection devices between two parts of a structure such as an aircraft are known.
These devices are subjected to external compression and/or tension loads by the parts that they connect to each other.
These devices must therefore be configured and/or sized accordingly in order to be able to accommodate such external loads without being damaged.
It would be useful to design a new mechanical connection device that can be subjected to external compression and tension loads without being damaged.